


Following Directions

by Ravenshell



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Creepypasta, Horror, Monster - Freeform, monster under the bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenshell/pseuds/Ravenshell
Summary: He said 'don't', but nobody listens.Written for the 13 Days of Horror on devArt.  Day 12's prompt: Don't Look Under the Bed.
Kudos: 11





	Following Directions

“Mikey? Everything alright? Thought I heard a scream…”

Mikey indeed looked terrified, clutching his blanket close to his beak, ready to duck under at any moment.

“Raphie… don’t look under the bed!”

“Huh?”

“It got Donnie already! Just, whatever you do, don’t look—”

“Ya know, Mike, fifteen is way too old to still believe in monsters under the bed,” Raph said flatly as he knelt down to peer beneath the bed. Two glowing yellow eyes peered back at him, framed by a purple mask, over an eerily wide, stretched smile. “Don, the hell are you doing down—wha?—No! Augh! AUGH!!” 

Raph, like Don before him, was yanked beneath Mikey’s bed. He fought, screaming and kicking, bumping the mattress above, while Mikey cried, unable to help, too horrified to move.

Moments later, Leo appeared at his door. “Mikey? What’s going on? I thought I heard screaming.”

“Leo! There’s something under my bed, and it already got Raph an Don! Whatever you do, don’t look under there!” Mikey said frantically as Leo started bending down. “Don’t look! DON’T!!”

Two pairs of shining eyes and overly-wide smiles greeted him. “Guys? What’re you doing down there? You’re scaring—AGH!” Leo was a bit further back than Raph, and Mikey saw the spindly hands that reached out and snatched his oldest and final brother. Mikey turned over in bed and tried to grab some part of Leo as he was dragged underneath, but the motion was too quick, and after more thrashing beneath the mattress, stillness ruled.

Slowly, Michelangelo’s rapid breathing slowed. As his fear began to ebb, anger set in. “Why doesn’t anybody _listen_ to me when I tell them _not_ to do something?!”

The thing under the bed heard him and chuckled with a guttural, tar-like laugh, and Mikey cringed back further on his bed as one overly long, spidery hand reached out, feeling around for more prey.


End file.
